¿Que te ocurre, Hermione?
by L-St James
Summary: Harry se ha dado cuenta que hay síntomas diferentes en Hermione...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y porque me encanta la pareja de Hermione Granger & Cormac McLaggen.

**N/A I: **Hace un buen de tiempo que no escribo nada de ellos, en los últimos días he leído fics de Hermione/Cedric y ayer por la noche quise volver a leer de Hermione/Cormac leí los míos y bueno, me gustaron, aunque estoy un poco desanimada de que no haya más historias de ellos. ¡Anímense a escribir de ellos!

Estoy un poco decepcionada de que todos traten a Cormac McLaggen como un imbécil golpeador de mujeres x'D, pero no aquí. No en mis fics, por el momento. Sin más, las dejo disfrutar del fic. La historia se basa en octubre/noviembre

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

Harry mantuvo el ojo sobre Hermione durante varios días, la veía hacer las pocas actividades en la tienda y cuando se movían para seguir ocultándose, la vio comer, la vio dormir y notó sus cambios de humor conforme fueron pasando las semanas. Se percató de que había días en que Hermione no comía nada durante el día, pero en la cena dejaba su plato limpio y en las madrugadas solía verla pellizcar lo sobrante.

Otras veces dormía demasiado tiempo, la notaba cansada la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces no lograban moverse mucho debido a que Hermione no cooperaba por su cansancio.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría con Hermione?

Nuevamente Harry se hizo esa pregunta tras presenciar otra pelea entre Ron y ella; Ron le reclamo a Hermione por comerse unas fresas que lograron recolectar de un árbol en las afueras de un pueblo, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando las vomitó y Ron comenzó a balbucear sobre el desperdicio de comida. Hermione se defendió con palabras, pero terminó llorando y saliendo de la tienda.

Harry la vio, no estaba muy lejos de él. Algunas ideas comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, pero no encontraba la forma de preguntarle de manera directa, quizás podía intentar sacar el tema a la conversación, pero todos estaban tensos y dudaba que todos cooperaran entre sí. Quizás solo estaba enferma y agotada, quizás el horrocrux la estaba enfermando por la magia oscura. ¿O simplemente estaba embarazada?

Hermione era su mejor amiga, pero también era muy reservada. Sexto año fue muy difícil para los tres, su amistad estaba quebrantándose y mantenían poca conversación, eran peleas tras peleas, entre Ron saliendo con Lavender y besándose en cualquier lado, Hermione herida y tratando de poner celoso a su amigo saliendo con Cormac McLaggen. Frunció el ceño, ¿podría ser? No, tenía que ser una broma. Recordó las palabras de Ginny y las largas cartas que Hermione escribía, ella mantenía contacto con Viktor Krum y él la había invitado a pasar su verano en Bulgaría, y había asistido a la boda de Fleur y Bill.

Sí, lo recordaba. ¡Ellos bailaron juntos! ¿Y sí Hermione y Viktor llegaron a tener más de un beso como dijo Ginny?

No le agradaba la idea de involucrarse en la vida amorosa de su mejor amiga, pero necesitaba conectar las cosas y saber la verdad, si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía miedo de que Hermione lo hechizara al decirle sus suposiciones.

Y si Hermione estaba embarazada… tenían que encontrar un refugio seguro para ella o ayudarla a salir del país, no podía arriesgarla de esa manera, aunque tendrían que vérselas solos sin ellas. Seguro que sería difícil, pero su salud era lo importante.

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Busca algo en tu bolso para curarte y deja de vomitar! —Harry se levantó de la nieve e ingreso a la tienda al escuchar a Ron gritar. Se tocó el cuello, él no traía el horrocrux, Ron llevaba cargándolo desde el día anterior—. Si te la vas a pasar vomitando todo lo que comes, ¿para que te molestas en alimentarte?

Hermione bebió de un vaso de agua para enjuagarse la boca.

—¡A ti que te importa, Ronald! ¡Estoy enferma y todo lo que como me hace daño, también debo alimentarme, imbécil!

—Pues busca un remedio, es demasiado molesto escucharte cada comida.

—Ron, deja en paz a Hermione —Harry se quedó en la entrada de la tienda. Ambos lo miraron—. Es un dolor estomacal, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.

—Hermione es inteligente —alegó Ron—. Es obvio que antes de comenzar con este viaje debió de prepararse con todo —Ron no espero a que le dieran una respuesta y salió de la tienda, con el horrocrux colgando en su cuello.

Harry observó que Hermione tenía lágrimas no derramabas, ¿sería prudente abrazarla? Casi nunca le daba el mismo afecto que ella siempre había hecho con él. Hermione tomó asiento y se cubrió el rostro con las manos; Harry fue a sentarse a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda.

—No es un dolor de estómago, no es el horrocrux y estoy seguro de que las pociones o medicamentos que tienes en tu bolso no te van a calmar todos los síntomas que has tenido desde hace semanas.

Hermione sollozó con fuerza, se negó a levantar el rostro.

—¿Es de Krum?

—No —susurró. Retiro las manos de su rostro y lo miró—. He platicado mucho con él, pero apenas y nos vimos de nuevo en la boda de Bill.

—No sé me ocurre casi nadie, Hermione, tengo otra persona en mente, pero lo último que supe por tus reacciones es que lo detestabas y trata de cierto chico que fue contigo al baile que organizo el profesor Slughorn.

Hermione aparto la mirada y se abrazo así misma, se levantó de su lugar y camino por la pequeña tienda, se acercó a la entrada, quizás buscando que Ron no regresara, al cabo de unos segundos volvió al centro de la tienda. Harry no la presiono para que le contara como sucedió, era claro, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que ellos dos lograron congeniar? ¿Cormac la habrá forzado o manipulado? Oh, si fue por la fuerza… lo mataría, lo encontraría de cualquier lugar en el que se escondiera y lo haría pagar.

—¿Es el _padre_ de tu bebé, Hermione? ¿Te forzó?

—No —respondió.

—¿No? ¿No qué?

—No me forzó ni nada. Yo quise, él quiso y nos juntamos. Harry, no puedo explicarte bien como fue todo, ni siquiera yo he podido entenderlo por completo. ¡Estoy seguro de que te ha pasado! Comenzó ese día en la fiesta, nos besamos porque un muérdago no nos dejaba en paz y de pronto —Hermione guardo silencio antes de continuar—. De pronto empezamos a vernos en aulas vacías, platicábamos con cartas, nos veíamos a escondidas… comencé una relación con él.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Punto uno, los celos y enojos enfermizos de Ron. Si de por sí ya éramos demasiado intolerantes contarles de mi relación con Cormac iban a empeorar las cosas entre nosotros. El año pasado fue discusión con principio, pero sin fin.

—Hermione, no te voy a juzgar por tu relación con Cormac, quizás más adelante —bromeó y ella sonrió—, pero en el momento que supiste que estabas embarazada debiste haber abandonado la misión, deberías ir a un lugar seguro. Él es sangre pura, ¿no? Seguramente puede protegerte hasta…

—Harry, no te voy a dejar solo en esto. Conozco los riesgos, sé a lo que nos enfrentamos. No era mi idea quedar embarazada. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé.

—Habíamos mantenido relaciones antes —susurró y Harry notó que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosada ante la confesión—, pero siempre lanzamos los hechizos anticonceptivos. El día en que le borré la memoria a mis padres, me fui con él durante varios días antes de tu cumpleaños. Estuvimos juntos y antes de despedirnos por igual —guardo silencio durante varios segundos—. Todo cayó encima de mí, los riesgos a correr en esta misión, la posible muerte de alguno de nosotros, la despedida de mis padres, ajenos a mí sin saber que tienen una hija y que es probable que nunca los vuelva a ver, el temor de que Cormac pueda resultar lastimado, vivo también con el miedo en que declaren a la familia _McLaggen _como traidores de sangre y les hagan daño. Comencé a recriminarme por todas las vacaciones que no estuve con mis padres y que pude haber disfrutado en los últimos años —Harry se sintió culpable—. No te culpo de nada, Harry, porque no me arrepiento, son esos momentos en los que te cuestionas que sí y que no pudiste haber hecho. Cormac estuvo ahí en esos momentos para mí, me escuchó, me aconsejó, tuve un hombre sobre el cual llorar sin sentirme tonta y era nuestro último día juntos, Pasó y olvidamos el hechizo.

—Hermione, no puedes quedarte durante más tiempo, no podemos arriesgarte.

—Voy a continuar la misión contigo, Harry. Y sé que será complicado con un embarazo de por medio, pero… quiero a este bebé, Harry. Y tampoco te voy a abandonar.

Harry le sonrió a su mejor amiga, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo. Hermione correspondió a su abrazo y sollozo.

—Lamento ser un pésimo amigo.

—Solo un poco —bromeó.

—Tienes que prometerme una cosa, que siempre que te sientas mal o que sientas que no puedes continuar, házmelo saber. Me preocupo por ti —Hermione asintió—. Tienes que prometerlo.

—Lo prometo.

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

**N/A II: **La premisa de esta historia no dejo de molestarme durante la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy ¿Quisieran que la continuara con Ron enterándose y saber que es lo que se viene para una Hermione embarazada y un Harry siendo un mejor amigo y no el idiota del séptimo libro? ¿Un cameo de Cormac?

Estaré encantada de leerlas, espero que la historia les haya gustado. ¡Me divertí escribiéndola!


End file.
